Till Money Due Us Apart
by XxNaruchanxX
Summary: A tale of two lovers meeting at the wrong time  AU world.


Well I have another idea that I want to do though it's based off of a Spanish show that I had been watching but it's more different than the original show. I don't know if I really want to do this one or the other story that I'm doing. Depends on which one gets more reviews. Well without further ado let's get this show on the road.

The First Encounter

**X**

Tenten woke up to her alarm clock ringing against her ear. She had put it closer to her so that she would be able to hear it because she was always waking up late because she couldn't hear the alarm. Groaning, the 23 year old stood up and stretched her tired muscles. She had had a rough day the other day trying to sell her make up products to customer. She hadn't really wanted to but her younger sister Miki had strongly suggested that that would be something that she would be able to sell quite quickly considering the women around the area they lived around had considered their image their most important aspect of their lives. As her sales had not been that great, Tenten decided to instead try to find work at a bento factory. Her mother, Kim, had heard that they were looking for workers to work the night shift and Tenten had woken up early today so that she would get an advantage over other competitors.

"Hey Tennie are you going to eat breakfast or are you going to be leaving since it's already eight o'clock?" Miki had opened the door and asked. Tenten was looking for her other shoe under her bed but murmured a quick "yeah". Miki left and Tenten kept looking for her other shoe.

"Hey mom, did you sleep well?" Miki asked as she entered the kitchen. Kim at the kitchen table and slowly sat down on a chair. Her back had been badly injured during a car accident and she hadn't been able to leave the house let alone try to work without falling down. That was the reason that Tenten had decided to step up and take care of the house by looking for jobs and letting her mother rest instead.

"Alright, but I still feel bad that your sister has to go rushing off to find a job offer each week with no hope." Miki served her mom her pancakes and milk and started putting some plates for her and her sister. She had offered to do the housework since she felt there wasn't much she could offer while she was mostly at the university. She had insisted on not going and going to work with her sister instead. Tenten had promptly said no. She had said that it was her responsibility to work and Miki's to stay in school and get an education, something that Tenten hadn't been able to do. Tenten had come to the conclusion that with her mom not being able to work that she would have to give up on her dreams of going to college and getting a job so that her family would have a roof to live under.

"I have to go now, sorry for making you making you serve me some breakfast but I just looked at the time it's really late. See you later." Tenten went up to hug her mother and sister and ran out the door. Seconds later she came back to grab her keys, "I keep forgetting them." Miki laughed while Kim cracked a smile.

Tenten ran to her old beat up car. The poor thing had been on its last leg for the past year but Tenten had insisted that she would fix it. The car had special memories that Tenten had said no in changing it for a new car. Tenten put the key in and started the engine and slowly but surely the engine started and the car moved from its spot. From the look of the time on her watch if she made it before eight she would still have time to be one of the first one's for the job applications since it started at eight thirty. As she saw the old factory she parked her car and ran to see if there was anybody there. "Crap," Tenten arrived to a line full of people waiting to get the same job that she was trying to get. She saw the line stretch out far out on to another building. She ran hair hands through her locks of hair in frustration, "This is a repeat of last week."

Last week she had gotten a tip from her neighbor Gaara that there was a job opening for an office assistant. She had dressed up nicely and woke up early but as usual she had been received to the same scenario that had been following her, hundreds of people waiting for the same job. "Damn the economy," Tenten muttered as she grudged towards her car. She decided to go and sell some products and would try looking for a job tomorrow. She went around town and tried to sell some products to some elder women at a country club. By the time she was done it had been around seven o'clock. It was still to far away till she was home so she decided to head towards Irimaku to eat. She sat down, but next thing she knew she was on the floor rubbing her head. The chair had collapsed and she had fallen on her butt. A guy with blond hair had helped her up and replaced the chair she had previously fallen on.

"Guess you got the lucky chair this time Ten." Naurto laughed as he sat back down and continued eating. Iruichumaku had the misfortune of having defective chairs since day one. The owner was lucky that nobody had sued for the damages. Tenten groaned as she carefully sat down on the current chair. She picked up a menu and ordered a bowl of miso ramen.

"Yeah, lucky me, you know that hurt my butt really bad." Tenten blew on her soup and began to eat.

"What brings you here? You're usually busy working." Naruto burped and finished his bowl.

"Well as usual I didn't get a job I was aiming for."

"You mean the bento one?"

"Yeah, damn people getting there early." Tenten angrily finished her bowl and set her money on the counter, Naruto followed.

"Aw don't beat yourself up for it there'll always be tomorrow. What do you say; tomorrow you and I look for a job?" Naruto grinned. Tenten repeated the action and nodded and left towards her car. She chose to go the road less traveled by and drove in the lonely, dark path called Creak road. She turned on the radio all the way up and sang with the radio.

**X**

_I can't believe that the workers aren't selling enough. The company is falling behind in sales and my boss is started to annoy the hell out of me_. Neji thought as he was driving along Creak road on his gray Ford. His boss, Danzo, had seen the reports of the car sells that his workers had done and since Neji was in charge of them he was the one getting yelled at for not making them work more efficiently. He was already under enough stress from trying to prepare his wedding with his fiancée, Karin. They had known each through his family trying to find a lawyer. Their properties that they had were starting to get taken away by the banks and they needed someone to help them take the case against the banks and that's where she appeared. Their family had gone under since his uncle Hiashi had recently gotten more ill. Neji had made sure that he would take care of his family's financial issues after his uncle stepped down. Time went by and Karin had insisted that they get married. At first he had said that he was to busy to think about marriage but time went by and his family had started to pressure him into getting settled down with Karin. He had finally agreed to marry her after two years of pressure and was set to get married in two months.

_I'm not sure if I should really marry her. She's great and all but I don't feel I'm ready yet. Though she has been nice and all by making it her priority to get the banks from trying to take everything away from us, and she is kind of sweet, in her own bossy way. _

Neji sighed and continued looking at the road in front of him. He was going to a meeting that he had planned with a customer. The man, Kishimoto, had insisted that he wanted to buy thirty trucks for his Furniture Company and Neji had eagerly agreed to meet him at eight p.m. at a well known restaurant. He couldn't believe his luck in finding a client wanting to buy so many inventories. He wasn't complaining or anything. In fact he was relieved because that would help him get a bigger paycheck for the month for he had started to get worried if he would be able to pay the bills. As he was thinking on how he would deal with Kishimoto, his wedding, and his paycheck he didn't hear a loud honk.

**X**

Tenten was planning on going straight to bed and sleep when her world flipped upside down as she saw something that was completely out of a movie. She saw a gray Ford on her left side of the road pushing her towards the left. She had tried honking at him but he must have either been deaf or distracted in his own world because he wasn't moving away. She was starting to get terrified because she was starting to go on the line going the opposite way. She hoped that there would be nobody traveling the opposite way.

**HONK, HONK! **

Tenten looked straight ahead and screamed in horror. There was a gigantic, green monster truck coming her way at full speed and it didn't look as if was going to stop anytime soon. If she didn't move she would be killed instantly by the giant beast. She tried to speed up and cut in front of the gray car but she couldn't and tried honking at him again and again. He still didn't move and she really started to panic. She instantly got an image of her mother suffering and saw herself instead of her in pain. She didn't have the option of getting injured so she made a bold move that would change her life forever.

**X**

Neji had started to focus on the road again when he saw that there was a bright light coming towards him.

_It must be some idiot with really bright headlights_.

He also noticed that his car had moved to the left a lot and there was a car on his left coming towards him.

"What the," he wasn't able to finish his sentence as the black car to his left had hit him hard to the right. His world turned black as the black car rammed him and knocked the car over the cliff and into the woods feet's below.

**X**

_Oh God, please tell me that I didn't kill him. Please!_

Tenten had avoided the oncoming truck by a mere foot but at the cost of pushing the other car off the road and into the never-ending black abyss. The truck that had almost killed her had left without even caring that it almost eliminated her. She flipped the truck off and immediately ran towards the bottom of the cliff where she had pushed the car at. She saw smoke coming from the car and tried to find where the man was at.

_Wow, he's cute. Damn it Tenten this is no time to be checking out a guy, especially one that you almost killed! Though, it was his fault that he almost got me killed by making me go the opposite lane. Crap, no time for this I have to check if he's alright!_

Tenten checked his wrist and then his heart to see if it was still beating. It was, but very faintly.

_I don't have a phone and I don't know if he has a phone or not. I have no time to waste. If I don't take him to the nearest hospital he'll die from bleeding to death. The thing though is that the nearest hospital is miles away from here. _

Tenten had no choice but to take him herself. She tried to be careful when she started picking him up. He had moaned in pain but had stayed unconscious nonetheless.

_Oh my God! He's heavy! But I have no choice I have to put him in my car and take him to the hospital._

She picked him up and put his left arm around her shoulder and put her right arm around his waist. Slowly but surely they made it up the hill and arrived to her old beat up black car. She was panting, sweating and tired but she managed to put the unknown man on the backseat and buckle him so he wouldn't fall. She sat down in the driver's seat and kept panting from the exhaustion. _He must weigh 200 pounds._ Tenten thought as she started the car and turned around towards town.

_I really hope I didn't kill him. By the looks of it he must come from some rich family or something. Oh crap I hope they don't sue me because I don't have the kind of money to give if I lose. It wasn't anything bad I was just trying to save myself. I should be suing him. Arrgh, this is no time for distractions Tenten! I have to get this guy to the hospital as soon as possible._

**X**

And that's the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue or stop? Review please


End file.
